Lionheart
Lionheart (レオンハート Reonhāto) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the leader of Selba, known as the Wolf of the Plains. He is the husband of Lan and father of Plum. He is also the brother of Queen Maria of Salia and Roberto, making him the uncle of Katri, Verna, Mahter, and Frau. His real name is Raziel. Profile When he was 15 years old, Lionheart fought alongside Duke Glamdr of Razelia, Captain General Vals of Granada, Prince Arless of Canaan, King Loffaru of Wellt, Temsin, and Yoda in the Leda Liberation Wars. Years later, he fought against the Zoa Empire to protect Selba, and even after he lost his homeland, he continued his resistance even to the time of the game's events. Lionheart first met his wife, Lan, when he saved her from her life as a slave dancer. Some time after they were married, bandits attacked their home in Blood and took Lan, who was pregnant with Plum at the time. Initially, he wonders why Lan never searched for him, and later he learns from Plum that the reason why is that she died of illness. He is also mentioned to be kind to women in particular. He is first seen in the city of Blood, asking the head priest about Renee's whereabouts. Once he learns that she is still missing, he expresses his regret for being unable to search for her due to his current conflict with Ahab. In the next scene, Lionheart meets Frau, who convinces him to allow her to stay with him. Later in the game, Lionheart meets with Silva, who places her daughter, Sun, in his care. Once he hears that Holmes's army has arrived in Blood, he orders his men to stay put and wait for them. However, Frau and Sun engage Holmes in battle, mistakenly thinking that he is an enemy, and Lionheart apologizes for this after it is resolved. When he meets Holmes, Lionheart asks him to wipe out the monsters at Mermel Caves, who are constantly attacking Blood and making it difficult for him to fight the war. In Map 17, he teams up with Runan to fight against the army led by Kernel. At the end of the chapter, Lionheart sends his most trusted subordinate, Shirou, with Runan before they part ways. Later, at the beginning of Map 22, he joins Holmes's army. After the second intermission, Lionheart watches Plum dance and notices that her style is the same as Lan's. He approaches her to ask her about it, and they quickly discover their blood relation. During the third intermission, he reunites with Renee and confesses his love for her. At this moment, they become lovers. In the epilogue, Lionheart returns to Salia with Renee, Plum, and Shirou at his side. In Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 22. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |30% |5% |25% |20% |25% |25% |25% |0% |} Supports * Shirou * Renee * Plum Etymology The name Lionheart takes its reference from the king Richard the Lionheart, a king during Crusades known well for his military and fighting prowess. Trivia *Lionheart's title of "Wolf of the Plains" originally belonged to Hardin, who Lionheart appears to be based on. *Lionheart's class seems to be based on mamluks, Turkish warriors who also wore turbans as Lionheart did. Gallery File:Lionheart.jpg|Artwork of Lionheart. File:Lionheart battle.png|Lionheart's battle model. File:Lionheart battle (dismounted).png|Lionheart's battle model (dismounted).